


Thicker than Water

by CityofFallenAngels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofFallenAngels/pseuds/CityofFallenAngels
Summary: Doyoung and Haechan are well-known for being the NCT siblings pair that get along but also bicker a lot. What if one day an arguement goes too far?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 28





	Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another fic written in half an hour. I'm on a roll.

Haechan had never meant to go that far. Sure, he was internationally recognised as the mischievous brat of NCT, and he  _ was  _ playful, but he had never intended to cross the line.

Doyoung was like a big brother that he could tease to him. Everyone knew that. He loved teasing his hyung because of his short-temper and funny reactions. So of course, Haechan loved making fun of him. Sometimes the jokes did turn almost rude, but what he liked about Doyoung was his ease to forgive the younger boys. Doyoung himself wasn't that old. Haechan often forgot because of how matured he carried himself all the time.

But he was contented to see Doyoung as a person he could banter with anytime. During a retreat he even told Doyoung to sleep in the tent in the living room while the others got rooms. 

But they did argue. A lot. Doyoung was logical and matured. Haechan was-well, impulsive and brash was putting it lightly. Haechan was also at that age where he was extremely stubborn. They had been fighting even more recently, over minor things, and it was starting to make Haechan resentful. Why couldn't his hyung just understand him instead of always nagging?

* * *

Doyoung hadn't felt so sick in a very long time. The weather was mercilessly sweltering, and Doyoung did not do well in heat. Since young his body had always been extremely sensitive to heat and he fell sick easily.

It was stage rehearsals and everyone was working hard despite being drenched in sweat. Doyoung did not dare to tell the boys of his condition because he didn't want to hold back the team. 

_ It's just one more rehearsal. I'm sure I can handle it.  _

But he kept making mistakes during the dance. He was off-beat, movements slower so they had to repeat it again. It was their second hour. The heat was making him extremely dizzy and distracted. The boys started noticing it. He hastily covered it up and pretended everything was fine, apologising. A break time was called and the other boys disappeared off the stage for water. Doyoung remained, feeling extremely guilty. Haechan came out, looking confused.

"Hyung, what's wrong with you today?" 

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"But you kept making mistakes. I thought we already went through it yesterday."

"I know. I'm sorry," he snapped, a rare moment of anger coming out. Haechan looked shocked. Doyoung shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Ya why are you getting angry at me? I was just asking. I know sometimes you're upset at me but this time I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Maybe I should ask Taeyong to help you-"

"No don't! Don't." Doyoung tried to move forward, but his ears were ringing and a horrible pain shot over his head.

"Hyung! We only have two hours before the concert! We can't afford to make any mistakes. Just put your pride aside for a second!"

"Haechan, you've really crossed the line. Whatever it is I'm still older than you-"

"-this isn't a matter of older or not. Its just logic!" 

"I don't want..to fight with you."

"Whatever. I've had enough, too."

Haechan stormed off and Doyoung stumbled forward, trying to catch him.

"Donghyuk-"

Doyoung's vision swam and his legs locked. The last thing he saw was Haechan looking back before everything went black.

* * *

Haechan heard something fall, and he looked back and was horrified as he saw Doyoung collapse simply onto the floor. He stayed there unmoving.

"Hyung!" He screamed. He ran over to Doyoung. "Hyung, if this is a joke it isn't funny."

He turned Doyoung over. His face was flushed red and he was panting heavily. The boys had heard the commotion and run over. They were shocked. Taeyong touched his forehead.

"Oh my god. He is burning up. Somebody call the ambulance."

The ambulance arrived quickly and whisked him away. The members waited at the hospital, tensed. The doctor came out an hour later.

"He was severely dehydrated and had heatstroke. From past records, he doesn't do well in heat. I will advice you to be cautious with him in future events. He is awake now so you can see him.

The boys nodded. They entered and hugged Doyoung.

"The concert…" Doyoung mumbled.

"Ya don't worry about it. Think for yourself!"

Haechan looked down. "Hyung...I'm so sorry."

Doyoung hugged him. "Don't be silly. It was my fault. I should have told you guys."

"You are really like glass, Doyoung ah," Taeyong shook his head.

"With you guys taking care of me, I'm sure I'll become steel."

They laughed.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeeaaaseee let me know what you think!!!


End file.
